Oliver Queen (TV series)
Oliver Queen is an American television series developed by writer-producers Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, based on the DC Comics Green Arrow. The series, initially broadcast by The WB, premiered on October 16, 2001. The series follows Oliver Queen (Justin Hartley), in the fictionary place called Star City, Seattle, before he becomes the Green Arrow. Cast * Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen * Colin Salmon as Walter Steele * Mechad Brooks as John Diggle * Kate Bossworth as Laurel Lance * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Larry Lance * Crystal Reed as Sofia Hunt Recurring * Tate Donavan as Robert Queen * Sara Clarke as Moira Queen Episodes Season 1 (2001) # '"The Pilot"-'''During an eventful summer, including the tragic death of quarterback Randall Stagg on the Fourth of July, Oliver Queen discovers his passion for music. He soon begins his sophomore year and expresses his love for music to Laurel Lance, who has feelings for Oliver. Meanwhile, Sofia Hunt, the daughter of Hermione and Adam, a millionaire facing embezzlement charges, arrives in town, instantly capturing Oliver's attention. Despite the fact that a love triangle is developing, Sofia and Laurel become fast friends, united when Sofia stands up against the condescending captain of the cheerleading squad, Sapphire Stagg, who may be hiding a secret concerning her cousin's death. Oliver's former best friend, John Diggle, begins working for the school newspaper. Laurel's father Lieutenant Quentin Lance discovers Randall's body in the Star City Bay. # '"A Touch of Evil"- 'Sofia's kiss with Oliver strains his relationship with both girls, while Miss Schwartz insists that he not reveal that the two of them heard the gunshot that may have killed Randall since it would also expose their secret affair. John, after accidentally discovering Oliver and Schwartz holding hands, deduces their secret and confronts Oliver for refusing to go to Laurel's father. Oliver asks his father figure, Walter, for advice, and decides to come clean. Sapphire strikes up a friendship with Laurel, but it soon ends when it becomes clear that she blames Laurel's sister, Sara, for Randall's death. At a pep rally in his honor, Sapphire runs away after hallucinating Randall on the field; in the locker room, where Sofia has followed to comfort her, Sapphire admits that Randall was supposed to "come back." Against Quentin's wishes, Laurel renews her friendship with both Oliver and Sofia, while Oliver also reconciles with John. The next day, during physics class, Sapphire is arrested due to evidence from Randall's autopsy, which revealed that he was actually murdered a week after the Fourth of July. # '"Rust"- 'An escaped prisoner from St. Marc's Psychiatric Hospital goes after Walter's mother Billie, because he believes she framed him for a crime committed by her late husband. Sapphire is questioned by Lt. lance about her role in Randall's death, however, she gets bailed out by her father, Simon Stagg. Laurel. John interviews the Adventure Scouts who found Sapphire at the Star City Bay just after Randall died. John discovers from one of the Scouts that the shot heard on the Fourth of July was fired by the troop's Scoutmaster, Cooper Sheldon, during a training exercise. John pressures Cooper to come clean. Cooper reveals that he saw Ms. Schwartz's car by the Star City Bay and John realizes that Oliver's secret is at risk while Walter begins to understand why Oliver has a tendency to help people. # '"Secrets & Lies"- 'John despairs over the news that the local drive-in where he works is closing. At the Big Belly Burger, Laurel spots Oliver and Walter having dinner with Ms. Schwartz and she confronts him about their relationship. Pretending to be a reporter for the school newspaper, Laurel questions Ms. Schwartz about her life, while Sofia demands answers from Hermione upon learning she was speaking to gang leader James Diggle (Chad Coleman). Hermione insists that the nothing happened. Laurel and Sofia meet with Oliver and inform him that there is no trace of Ms. Schwartz ever existing aside from a woman who died seven years ago. It is discovered that Ms. Schwartz has been draining off the youth in Star City High to stay young and Oliver manages to stop her from killing the school principal. Lt. Lance finds that all the evidence pertaining to Randall's murder has been stolen. John leaves the drive in and has a sword with James Diggle, who turns out to be his father. # '"Steel"- 'Simon and his brother Bewolf, refuses to allow his daughter to speak at Randall's memorial, but she does so anyway, ultimately, breaking down during her speech while wearing the white dress she had on the day he left. Walter learns that his nephew, John Henry Irons, is visiting Star City from Metropolis for the week. However, Walter doesn't know his nephew is actually a steel-wielding crime fighter, and John uncovers a crime when a group of criminals conspires to steal information. Oliver starts to become jealous of John and feels he has to compete with him for Walter's attention after discovering he is Steel. Laurel learns that Randall had become much more secretive in the weeks before his death and was rumored to be selling drugs. Diggle searches Stagg's mansion of clues during the memorial dinner. He and Laurel encounter Bewolf, who reveals that Randall and Sara were engaged. While clearing the Big Belly Burger, Hermione gets threatened by James. Laurel learns that Lance distrusts Stagg because of his rumored corruption and Oliver puts his jealousy aside to help Irons stop the group. # '"Happenstance"-'''Oliver faces Sapphire in a major confrontation, however, something unexpected sends Oliver to get a couple of thugs; soon, he crosses paths with a siren-like vixen, Black Canary, who is after the same thugs for other reasons. Not knowing what's her agenda, Oliver is left in a standstill as well as the vigilante not knowing what is the true connection of their same obstacle. Oliver then discovers that the Black Canary is Laurel's older sister Sara Lance, who was thought to have been killed. Oliver and Sara take down the thugs with Oliver promising Sara not to reveal her secrets, especially to the Lance family. As Sofia decides to rebuild her relationship with her mother, she learns that Hermione is using her for her own purposes. At the same time, Hermione's first day of work at Queen Consolidated brings her closer to Walter. Laurel grows closer to Diggle, eventually kissing him. After, they discover a car hidden in the woods containing drugs and Randall's belongings. However, an unknown perpetrator torches the car and destroys all the evidence before the police arrive. # Category:Green Arrow Category:TV Series